Video surveillance systems are used in a wide number of applications, such as security. A video surveillance system typically includes one or more cameras which capture video images at a particular location and transmit the video data to a video server. The video server may in turn display the received video data as well as buffer and/or record the video data for subsequent transmissions. In some instance, the video server may also be configured to transmit the video data across a network to various client computing devices. Due to various network traffic considerations, it may be desirable to provide alternative sources for providing video data to requesting client computing devices.